1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a motor pump including a pump provided in a base body and a motor that drives the pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of a motor pump for use in a vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus include one which includes a base body formed with a brake fluid pathway, a pump that suctions brake fluid from a reservoir formed inside the base body, and a motor that drives the pump and is mounted on an outer surface of the base body.
For example, JP 3078578 B2 (which is a counterpart of WO 94/27045 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,207) describes a motor of a motor pump includes a yoke, a rotation shaft, a brush, and a brush holder. The yoke has an opening on a base body side. The rotation shaft is pivotally supported by a bearing provided inside the base body. The brush supplies electricity to a commutator mounted on the rotation shaft. The brush holder holds the brush. Also, the brush holder is jointed to an outer surface of the base body.